Where Do I Start?
by Your-Shining-Light
Summary: Amy is having a difficult time believing Sonic does truly love her. Sonic is starting to worry that Amy will lose faith in him, Will she lose all faith? Will Sonic finally have the courage to tell her his true feelings?


"Where do I Start.." 2006  
Both Amy and Sonic's Point Of View

Where do I start...to explain...all the pain he's brought me, I love him..but I don't know anymore, Do I even Love him? or is it me, just saying those words.., I look up to the Grey sky, It looks rather lonely...just like kinda how im feeling today, I feel a rush of wind pass by me, obviously I already know who it is, I close my eyes and keep walking, trying not to think of him, yeah...him, Sonic, the guy whom I claim to always love...._Where do I start? well...first question is What the hell am I doing?!..I keep running...running away from the only girl I love...but..Why? I guess I don't want to hurt her, or I don't want to put her in the danger I go through everyday, I run because of the thrill of adventure.....and the fear of losing her. Every time I see her..my legs become weak, my stomach is in knots and my heart races faster than I can possibly run, I want to confess but I can't...I can't because I'm afraid that I might not be good enough for her. I know I love her.. but that's something she doesn't know. I constantly think about her and it hurts not being able to say a word of how I truly feel, its hard to explain but that's something only I will ever understand._ I'm home, and I look at a picture of us together...that's possibly the closest to him I've ever gotten...I feel so sad and it feels like I'm going to burst out in tears screaming to the heavens, Why can't we be together?? I'm sitting here in my dark room, so many thoughts are rushing at once, its driving me crazy...I want to talk to him but at the same time I just want to forget about him, But no matter what I can't let go...I'll never let go. My heart has already taken many blows but, no matter how many times it has happened I guess I just keep going, it never really slows me down, but yeah it hurts most of the time. What else can I possibly do if I'm lost in his _trance? Amy..I've hurt her so many times...yet she keeps at it....I never thought she'd be the girl, to actually put up with my ignorance, you'd think she'd be one of those girls that just give up and just cuss you out for not loving them back, but no, Amy has the patience to put up with me...I feel terrible..because this is hurting her more and more each time....now I know...Amy is too good for me...she doesn't deserve a jerk like the one I've been playing the role of all these years...I need to try to forget about this, at least for today.._

I sighed and walked outside "Amy...I hope you haven't lost all your love for me..." I whispered to myself silently as I went further into the city, It was cold and it was raining outside, but even if I get wet or sick, I don't care, not anymore I don't, I feel as a part of me is dying down a bit, seems like almost all the times I've had fun, don't have much importance anymore, the only times I'm thinking of right now are the times I've spent with Amy...I wish I had spent more time with her now that I've accept the fact that I do love her. I kept walking but the wind was making it a bit difficult, I didn't feel like running.

I looked out my window and sighed heavily, days like this always get me down. I can't help but to think of what he could be possibly doing right now. "Sonic...Im so sorry..please forgive me for all the times I've troubled you" I silently cried, I felt so bad and guilty for all the times I've gotten him in trouble, its best if I leave him alone from now on. "Ugh! What's the point..." I said and grabbed my sweater, umbrella and stepped out of the house.

I coughed a bit and winced "What is it with this weather!?...its gotta be under 40 degrees!.. " I shivered but I kept walking, I don't know where Im going but something tells me, my heart does. "Amy..." I see her in the distance, my teeth are chattering and im all shaky, I try to call her once more but my voice suddenly grows small, I swallow hard and try to build up my courage "Amy Rose!" I yell out and I stop Im a complete mess of shivering.

"Sonic..?" I swear I heard his voice, I run over to him as fast as I can. "Sonic...a-are...are you okay?? your shaking!"

"I-I...I'm fine....A-Amy...I-I-" He tried to speak but the cold was getting to him, I took of my sweater and wrapped it over him "A-Amy don't.." I put a finger to his lips "Don't say anything...I'll be fine...now come! your going to get sick!" I put my umbrella over us both and help him walk back to my house.

'A-Amy....I didn't think she'd still care..after all those times I've hurt her, she's still nice to me like as nothing ever happened!' I closed my eyes slightly

I sit him down on the couch and get a warm blanket "How can you do this to yourself Sonic?...don't you know better?" I was worried for him, he was still shivering and looked really sick. "Why where you out here anyway?"

~(Sonic's got the rest from here)

I looked at her and her expression just made me blush so much, that face that she put when she was upset at me was just so...so irresistible.."I was just...trying to get something off my mind,...that's all..." I trailed off because I didn't want to tell her what it was that was on my mind but my heart was screaming it out for me already.

"Sonic..." she had a stern look on her face, she sighed and sat next to me and shook her head.

"Amy....I-uh......I have something that I need to tell you...." That's it, I'm done, I have to let it out! I cannot take this anymore, I just have to let her know! "I came outside cos I...I couldn't stop think of you and..all the things I've said and done to possibly hurt you. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and its been hard not to..." I let out a frustrating sigh and just looked into her eyes "Lemme just make it simple- you just make me lose my mind completely girl..." I laughed softly as I saw her blush lightly "Amy, I've finally realized my true feelings, and I've let myself accept those feelings because the more I keep running from you, the more chances I have of losing you completely, You see, I've been running because of plain fear of my feelings and just knowing that I'm putting you in danger of what I have to go through almost everyday, you know how it is Ames..but...my point is, I love you Amy Rose and I'll never stop loving you for as long as we both shall live.." I winked and blushed. Phew! Man! That was..wow...incredible...I dunno how to explain the way I'm feeling right now!

"...Sonic...I love you too..." her eyes glistened brightly as she hugged me close, I held her tight and looked at her once more, I leaned closer into her face, feeling her body on my own, I closed my eyes and kissed her softly on her lips. I could feel as she pressed her lips against mine making it deeper and more passionate.

I'll never let her go....


End file.
